1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connection structure between a printed circuit board and an electronic component.
2. Description of the Background Art
Various types of electronic components such as semiconductor chips are mounted on a printed circuit board. In this case, a terminal portion of the printed circuit board and a terminal of the electronic component are connected to each other by heat-sealing, for example (see JP 2006-13421 A, for example). Specifically, for example, a tin (Sn) plating layer is formed so as to cover a surface of the terminal portion of the printed circuit board, and the tin plating layer on the terminal portion is melted by heat at the time of mounting the electronic component. This causes the terminal portion of the printed circuit board and the terminal of the electronic component to be reliably connected to each other.
As the pitch of the printed circuit board is made finer, however, distances between the adjacent terminal portions are reduced. This may cause the melted tin plating layers on the adjacent terminal portions to come into contact with one another at the time of heat-sealing, resulting in short circuits.